Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, Incapacitated) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former Member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Temporary Replacement)* *Yamato (Temporary Leader) Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, Incapacitated) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader, Inactive) *Hinata Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Shino Aburame *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader, Incapacitated) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Incapacitated) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (Presumed Deceased) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Udon * Moegi Academy Students * Ami * Matsuri Genin * Nawaki (Deceased) * Gennai * Komugi * Inaho * Yakumo Kurama * Minoji * Tanzou * Shibire * Yagura * Idate Morino (Defected)* Chunin * Iruka Umino * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Hana Inuzuka * Iwashi Tatami * Mizuki (Defected, Incarcerated/Incapacitated) * Suzume * Tonbo Tobitake (Card Game) * Shimon Hijiri * Mozuku (Card Game) * Tsubaki Tokubetsu Jonin * Ebisu * Anko Mitarashi * Ibiki Morino * Raido Namiashi * Genma Shiranui * Hayate Gekko (Deceased) * Aoba Yamashiro ANBU * Kakashi Hatake (Assigned to Jonin, Incapacitated) * Yamato (Assigned to Jonin) * Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) * Koga * Unnamed ANBU Captain (Deceased) * Yugao Uzuki Jonin * Kakashi Hatake (Incapacitated) * Might Guy * Asuma Sarutobi (Deceased) * Kurenai Yuhi (Inactive) * Shizune (Deceased) * Tsume Inuzuka * Shibi Aburame * Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) * Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) * Dan (Deceased) * Kabuto's Trainer Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Missing-nin *Sasuke Uchiha (Active) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased, Konoha Secret Agent) *Madara Uchiha (Active) *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi (Active) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) *Misumi Tsurugi (Deceased) *Yoroi Akado (Deceased) *Aoi Rokusho (Deceased) *Idate Morino (Active)* Other Shinobi *Koji *Yurika *Toka Senju (Presumed Deceased) *Komugi *Inaho *Gennai *Unkai Kurama* *Kaede Ureshino *Tobio *Kasumi *Fuki *Ame* *Chen* *Choko* *Daichi *Dango* *Futaba *Hibari *Kota* *Nobori *Samo *Yun* *Iwana Akame *Yajirobe *Bekko *Daikoku Funedo *Yutaka Fumi (Unknown) *Hayase *Manabu Akamon *Housei *Hosho *Hyo *Jimei *Kanpo *Kaori *Kito *Kusushi *Kusaha Midori (Unknown) *Shinobo Mifu *Migaki *Hamaki Mimura *Mogusa *Kunugi Mokume *Oukei *Tsuzumi Sarugaku *Sukima *Komude Toriichi (Deceased) *Ugai *Iyashi (Card Game) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader, Seperated Upon Gaara Becoming Kazekage) *Gaara (Resurrected, Seperated Upon Becoming Kazeage) *Kankuro (Seperated Upon Becoming Jonin) *Temari (Seperated Upon Becoming Jonin) Missing-nin *Sasori (Deceased) *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) Other Shinobi *Matsuri *Sari *Hiruko (Deceased) *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Karura (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage's Bodyguards (Deceased) *Sajin (Presumed Deceased) *Otokaze *Satetsu *Kashike *Komaza *Abiru *Nejiri *Tsuchino *Tomari Elders *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo Kazekage *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's Father (Deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara (Resurrected) Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Kabuto Yakushi (Leader) *Misumi Tsurugi (Deceased) *Yoroi Akado (Deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (Deceased, Former Leader) *Jirobo (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (Deceased, Leader) *Tayuya (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Deceased, Leader) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Team Guren *Guren (Leader)* *Rinji* *Gozu (Deceased)* *Kigiri* *Kiho* *Nurari* Fuma clan *Sasame Fuma (Defected)* *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased)* *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased)* *Arashi Fuma (Deceased)* *Kagero Fuma (Deceased)* *Kotohime Fuma (Defected)* Village Leader *Orochimaru (Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Other Shinobi *Sasuke Uchiha (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated)* *Gen'yumaru (Incapacitated) *Mizuki (Incapacitated)** Kirigakure Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Zabuza Momochi (Defected, Deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Defected) *Raiga Kurosuki (Defected, Deceased)* Demon Brothers *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Gouzu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Meizu (Presumed Incarcerated) *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased)* Mizukage *Madara Uchiha (Former Mizukage) Other Shinobi *Three-Tails Jinchūriki (Presumed Deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Mangetsu Hozuki (Deceased) Iwagakure Kamizuru clan (anime only) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* *Jibachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Deceased)* Jinchūriki *Rōshi (Deceased) *Five-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) Tsuchikage *First Tsuchikage (Deceased)* Missing-nin *Deidara (Deceased) *Gantetsu Other Shinobi *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) Amegakure Team Oboro *Aoi Rokusho (Leader, Deceased)* *Oboro (Former Leader) *Mubi *Kagari Team Shigure *Shigure (Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) Ame Orphans *Nagato (Leader) *Konan *Yahiko (Former Leader, Deceased, Became Nagato's Deva path) Missing-nin *Kirisame* *Murasame* *Hisame* Village Leader *Nagato *Hanzo (Deceased) Other Shinobi *Rain Special Ops Members *Ryusui *Tatsuji (Double Agent) *Ugatsu (Presumed Deceased) *Yūdachi Takigakure *Shibuki (Leader) *Seven-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) *Shibuki's Father (Deceased) Team Kegon *Kegon *Houki *Unnamed Other Member Missing-nin *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Suien (Deceased)* Yukigakure (Movie Only) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze) Kagerogakure (Anime Only) *Genno (Deceased) *Genno's Son (Deceased) Kumogakure Team Samui *Samui *Karui *Omoi Jinchūriki *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (Deceased) Raikage *Kirabi's Brother Other Shinobi *Head Ninja of Kumogakure (Deceased) *Jei (Presumed Deceased) *Jei's Partner *Current Raikage's Female Attendant *Yotsuki Clan Member Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Others *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Soragakure (Movie Only) *Shinnō (Deceased)* Hoshigakure (Anime Only) *Sumaru *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura *Yotaka *Shisou Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (Incarcerated, Temporary) Yugakure Hidan (Defected, Incapacitated, Presumed Deceased) People from Unknown Villages Legendary Stupid Brothers *Fujin *Raijin Watari Ninja *Oki* *Nagare* *Hokushin* Land of Fire *Fuka (Deceased)* *Fudou (Deceased)* *Fuen (Deceased)* *Furido (Deceased)* *Chiriku (Deceased *Bansai (Retired) *Zenza *Ichigen *Sentoki *Sora* Other Shinobi *Ishidate (Deceased)* *Kongō (Deceased)* *Karenbana (Deceased)* *Yomi (Deceased)* *Kusuna (Deceased)* *Gitai (Deceased)* *Setsuna (Deceased)* *Shizuku (Deceased)* *Six-Tails Jinchūriki (Deceased) *Seimei (Deceased)* *Hoki (Deceased)* *Suiko (Deceased)* *Ryugan (Deceased)* *Kujaku (Deceased)* *Nekobaa *Tamaki Land of Water *Kimimaro (Deceased) *Kaguya clan Patriarch (Deceased) *Ranmaru* Akatsuki Members *Pain (Co-Founder''Naruto'' chapter 436, page 14/Apparent Leader) *Tobi (Co-Founder/Benefactor/Real Leader) *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu (Spy) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Incapacitated, Presumed Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Permanently Sealed, Presumed Deceased) Taka *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo Associates *Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) *Yura (Deceased) *Mukade (Deceased) *Genji (Fate Unknown) *Zangei (Captured) Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama* *Jirocho Wasabi* *Director Makino* *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Akamaru *Akino *Bikochu Beetle* *Bisuke *Bull *Denka *Eight-Tailed Giant Ox *Five-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Gama *Gamabunta *Gamahiro *Gamaken *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Gamariki* *Gerotora *Giant Bird *Giant Three-Headed Snake *Great Toad Sage *Guruko *Haimaru Sankyodai *Kamatari *Katsuyu *Kosuke (Deceased) *Kuromaru *Kyodaigumo *Kyodaija *Manda (Deceased) *Monkey King: Enma *Nara Deer *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Ninkame *One-Tailed Shukaku *Pakkun *Seven-Tailed Beast *Shiba *Shima and Fukasaku *Shiromari *Six-Tailed Beast *Takamaru *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Three-Tailed Giant Turtle *Tonton *Tora *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Uhei *Urushi Key *'' = Anime only ''** = Character is Canon but Affiliated to a Location only in Anime. Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות